


SAWFT is a sin!

by Red_and_Bun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enzoisblindfortheloveofcass, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags will be added later, One-Sided Attraction(first), Smut(later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_and_Bun/pseuds/Red_and_Bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Cass is in love with Enzo, but his friend won´t recognize. After Enzo left the hospital, he is travelling along with Cass who performs on WWE shows regulary. The two spend much time together and so it gets more and more difficult for him too keep his feelings a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The giant princess

Enzo raised his head in a shocked way as he heard the door being slammed with recklessness.  
After a look on the clock, the confused man realized that he was sleeping for two hours.

“Oh, sorry. I didn´t mean to wake you up, buddie.”,  
Cass who was the one entering the hotel room said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

“Dude, never mind. By the way, how you doin?”, Amore asked friendly while still looking sleepy.

“Everything alright, is your head okay?”, Cass replied with a little tone of sorrow in his voice while sitting down next to his friend.  
“Don´t worry about it too much, yeah? I´m getting damn better so please don´t talk to me about that all the time. Or do you want me to call you S-A-W-F-T, Cassie?”  
Enzo loved mocking his tall mate, no matter if the situation was made for it, or not. 

“Man I´m serious, just caring about how ya feel, little fool, so stop making fun of me, jackass.” Cass used the situation of Enzo yawning by hitting him in the face with a pillow which laid behind him.

“Du-*cough*dude! I was not prepared for an assault!”  
The smaller guy laughed hard which made it sound like he was about to choke.  
“What´s wrong?” Cass shook Enzo hard, hoping to get an answer.  
After seconds of more coughing and desperate inhaling, Amore spat something on his own lap.

 

A feather.

 

“Ewwww!” The bigger man looked really disgusted.  
“You´re kidding me, bro? First, you called me little. May I remind you that you are actually seven feet tall and that compared to you,  
nearly everybody looks tiny?  
Second, you nearly killed me with that damn pillow and now I finally spit out that silly feather and everything coming to your mind is ~Ewwww~?”  
Enzo shook his head with a punishing look in his eyes. He couldn´t hold it long and grinned obviously amused. 

 

“But hey, let´s put your cocky behavior aside. I still like you, Cassie!”

 

“How nice of you, little princess. I hope spitting hairballs won´t become one of your bad habits!”, Cass said with a challenging smile.  
“Ahahah, you´re sooooo funny. Just look at your Rapunzel-hair, you´re definitely the little princess here.  
Ooh, let me correct myself. The giant princess.”  
He tried hard to keep a serious face while looking at his tag-team-partner who started to pout like a little girl whose ice cream dropped in the dirt.  
“Honestly, now you´re acting sawft as fuck. Can´t take a little joke?” 

Cass just turned away in response. 

“Ah, come on. You know I only wanted to be funny, so stop acting offended, bud!”  
No reaction.  
“I´m sorry, Cass…”, Enzo apologized and wrapped his arms around his friend from behind, as the long-brown-haired man turned around and burst out in laughter.  
“GOT YOU!”, he shouted while throwing his mate over.  
“Oh man, seriously? You really got me!”, Amore giggled. “Sorry, but two things. Yes, again, because I can. First, it´s two o´clock in the morning, I´m a bit tired.  
Second, not everybody needs to know that I´m travelling along with you while recovering. So maybe, we should sleep. Agree?”  
Cass nodded and laid down next to his best buddy.

“Night, dude!”  
“Night, friend!”  
“Night, best friend!”  
“Night, my love!”  
“Nice joke, Cass!”

“Thanks.”

 

“I´m not even tired…”

 

“Good night!”

“Okay, okay!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo and Cass meet up with some NXT-mates. Carmella wants Cass to finally tell Enzo about his feelings...

The other day they were chilling at Starbucks located behind the hotel.  
Enzo was still tired rubbing his eyes with an annoyed facial expression.

“You slept for eight hours, so don´t act like I was talking to you the entire night.”,  
Cass mocked giving a smirk at his tag-team-partner.

“Stop bullying little Enzo-poorie.”, Carmella giggled so everybody got that she was obviously amused.  
“Need a tissue, Mella-crybaby?”, Bayley who was sitting next to her asked softly.  
They were grinning at each other until they both laughed their asses off.

“You guys are so funny to watch. Better than any TV-show.” Finn Bálor who sat on the left side mentioned while sipping on his orange juice.  
“Thank you, Finn! Well-“  
“What were you expecting, Bálor? We are Baymella…and Baymella is unstoppable!”, Carmella interrupted Bayley with a fat smile.  
“Sorry, Bayley-Baby!”, she enclosed.  
“You´re sooo nice today, Princess of Staten Island!”,  
the brown-haired girl answered after sticking her tongue out.  
“Aww, saying my full name today? I´m honored!”

“You two are unbelievable!”, Cass laughed while watching the two besties fighting just for fun.  
“Urgh...the sun...”, something next to him mumbled with its face covered in its hands.  
“Oh, Enzo! You´re still alive!”, Finn recognized like it was the most supernatural fact in this world.  
“Uhm…Cass? May I talk to you? Right now?” Carmella looked at him seriously.  
“Kay. Just say what you wanna say.”  
“Not here!”  
“Why not?”  
“You´re a dumbass, you know that???”  
“Sorry, I´m following you, just show me where.”  
Enzo shook his head. “Is there a more awkward way to start a so called `secret conversation´”  
Finn shrugged and Bayley raised her eyebrows in response. 

~at the same time~  
“So, Cass. Have you finally told him?”, the blonde asked.  
“…No…”  
“Man, you´re serious? Don´t wait too long, someday it´ll be too late!”  
“I´m not brave enough, okay? It´s not an easy thing and I don´t want to be awkward, especially not with Enzo, you understand that?”

The tall brown-haired man seemed pretty  
uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
“Of course I do, but what should happen? You´re actually friends, so he won´t be rude with you if he isn´t feeling the same way.  
But if you´ll never ask him about his feelings…you will never know, that´s the point.  
And I think he won´t notice it, so JUST. DO. IT.” Carmella was right with the things she said, Cass knew that but how should he do it???

As they returned from the other site of the street (Yup, they´re sitting outside), Bayley, Enzo and Finn were talking about some upcoming NXT-events. Some unconnected sentence-parts… pieces…patches (whatever xD) were reaching their ears. “Already excited. Wish I still. Pretty Championship.” 

“Welcome back. How you doin?”, Enzo asked but Cass realized that deep in his blue eyes his tag-team-partner looked kind of pissed.  
“Everything, alright. We were talking about only unnecessary things, weren´t we, Carmella?”  
She nodded trying hard to keep herself away from face palming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. so this is the first chapter! :-) Hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Thanks for reading the notes, I´ll upload the next chapter soon. The thought of Enzo calling Big Cass "Cassie" was too adorable for me, so I had to use that, sorry...^///^


End file.
